Teman dan Kekasih
by nakahara sakura
Summary: Saat sedang istirahat dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba Yona diculik oleh seorang penguasa sungai tempatnya mengambil air. Akankah Yona bisa kembali bersama teman-temannya ? Semua temannya merasa panik tak terkecuali Hak. Bagaimanakah para naga menyelamatkan Yona ? Lalu, siapakah sebenarnya yang menculik Yona ?


Akatsuki no Yona

Hak x Yona

Oneshoot

Hai semua….ini aku bikin fic baru lagi.

Silahkan membaca dan maap kalo berantakan, karena fic ini kubikin saat aku senggang dan gabut di kantor wkwkwk.

Ohya, ini ada beberapa musik yang aku pikir cocok buat di dengerin sambil baca ceritanya

#Xomu-Lanterns

#Pikasonic-Asuka

#NightSky-EDM

Oke langsung aja ,

Perjalanan kami benar – benar melelahkan. Setelah seharian menaiki bukit akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kulihat Kija sedang meluruskan kakinya di bawah pohon dan bergumam kesal karena ia yang membawa barang paling banyak diantara lainnya. Hihihi, sedangkan Zeno sedang melompat – lompat di atas pohon sembari memetik buah – buahan yang bisa dimakan. Hak dan Jaeha sedang mendirikan tenda, cuaca saat ini sudah mulai dingin. Hm kurasa wajar karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

"Yona, bisa bantu aku mengambil air tidak ? Sepertinya di dekat sini ada sungai, kau ajak Shin-Ah sekalian agar dia bisa menangkap ikan untuk makan malam kita." Yoon menyuruhku dengan setengah berteriak karena lokasi kami yang agak jauh.

"Baiklah Yoon, apakah ada hal lain selain air yang perlu kucari ?" tanyaku namun ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu aku pergi mencari Shin-Ah dan mengajaknya ke sungai.

"Yona, biar aku saja yang mengambil air sekalian menangkap ikan. Kau disini saja." Shin-Ah menatapku dari balik topengnya dan berusaha mencegahku. Namun aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku juga ingin berjalan – jalan Shin-Ah, jika aku hanya duduk diam aku akan bosan. Ayolah, lagipula mengambil air kan mudah. Kau juga menemaniku." Aku membujuknya dan ia pun menghela napas pasrah lalu mengangguk.

Aku langsung berjalan disisinya dan mengajaknya agar cepat sebelum hari menjadi gelap.

Sesampainya di sungai, kulihat air sungainya sangat jernih dan ada air terjun kecil di sampingnya. Sesekali kulihat ikan – ikan melompat ke atas air.

Aku takjub memandangnya. Benar – benar bagus pemandangan dan airnya. Shin-Ah langsung melepas pakaian luarnya dan segera terjun ke sungai untuk menangkap ikan. Aku pun menyusulnya sambil membawa kendi tempat air.

Sesampainya di pinggiran, aku mengambil airnya dan mencicipinya sedikit. Rasanya sungguh menyegarkan. Tak kusangka ada sungai dengan air sejernih dan sesegar ini.

Namun saat aku berjalan menjauhi sungai, aku merasa kakiku terasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Saat aku menoleh untuk memanggil Shin-Ah kulihat ia terikat dan tubuhnya melayang – layang di atas sungai. Lalu jatuh tepat di pinggir sungai. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget dan berteriak memanggilnya.

Namun saat aku berusaha mendekati Shin-Ah, tiba – tiba air sungai membentuk sebuah pusaran dan semakin lama semakin besar. Aku merinding ngeri melihatnya. Sungai yang lebar itu seluruhnya membentuk suatu pusaran air dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Saat aku melihat ngeri ke arah pusaran air itu tiba – tiba keluarlah dua orang pria yang berpakaian seperti bangsawan kerajaan dan berdiri melayang di atas pusaran air itu. Yang satu berjalan mendekat ke arah kami, tidak lebih tepatnya ke arahku dan yang satunya mengikat Shin-Ah dengan sesuatu seperti cambuk.

Aku merasa pandanganku terkunci saat menatapnya. Shin-Ah berteriak agar aku berlari menjauh, namun kakiku terasa berat dan aku seperti terhipnotis. Aku bisa mendengar suara Shin-Ah namun pikiranku tidak sinkron dengan tubuhku. Saat pria tersebut berdiri di hadapanku, ia memegang tanganku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Selamat datang calon istriku, akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku akan membawamu ke kerajaanku dan kita akan bersama selamanya." Bisiknya pelan di telingaku sambil tersenyum misterius.

Seketika rasa takut memasuki relung hatiku dan ingin rasanya aku berteriak memanggil Hak. Entah kenapa, aku mempunya firasat buruk tentang ini. Tubuhku tidak mau menuruti perintahku. Pria itu kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku agar mengikutinya memasuki pusaran air.

"Yonaaa, sadarlah. Kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya !! Arghh…." Shin-Ah berteriak memanggilku namun aku hanya melihatnya dan tidak bisa menjawab perkataannya. Mulutku seakan terkunci dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya sambil meneteskan air mataku.

"Yuan, setelah kau membereskan laki – laki itu segera kembali." Pria di sampingku memberi perintah kepada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan kami. Ia membungkuk hormat kemudian menahan Shin-Ah lebih kuat agar ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku menjerit dalam hati saat kami sudah berada di atas pusaran air dan tiba – tiba pusaran air itu mengelilingi kami dan membawa tubuh kami masuk ke dalam sungai.

Tubuhku di dekap olehnya seakan – akan ia sedang melindungiku dari air yang ada disini, namun sebenarnya ialah bahayanya. Aku ingin melepas dekapannya namun tanganku hanya sanggup memegang dadanya dan tidak bisa mendorongnya.

Kami meluncur semakin dalam ke bawah, tak lama kulihat ada sebuah istana dan kami pun berhenti tak jauh dari sana. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku agar berjalan bersamanya memasuki istana itu. Aku berusaha melepas pegangannya walaupun sia – sia.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia, apakah ada yang diperlukan oleh Yang Mulia saat ini ?" tanya salah seorang pelayan laki – laki yang di belakangnya terdapat dayang – dayang dalam jumlah banyak.

"Siapkan kamar untuk calon istriku dan juga siapkan air untuk mandi." Titahnya yang langsung di laksanakan oleh para pelayan dan dayang tersebut. Aku hanya melihat keheranan. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang sedang bersamaku saat ini ?

Jika semua orang menghormatinya apakah ia adalah orang penting di kerajaan ini. Aku mencoba menyuarakan suaraku yang sebelumnya tidak bisa.

"Sebenernya kau ini siapa ? Dan apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari ?" Aku bertanya dan menahan tangannya. Ia kemudian berbalik menatapku dengan diam dan menarik tanganku agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Kami memasuki sebuah ruangan yang kurasa itu sebuah ruang santai karena terdapat sofa panjang meja dan beberapa rak buku kecil disisinya. Ia menyuruhku duduk. Setelah aku duduk ia mulai duduk di hadapanku dan melepas genggamannya.

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, berharap mendapat jawaban segera. Namun ia hanya menatapku lama. Aku yang sedari tadi ketakutan sehingga tak begitu memeperhatikannya baru sadar jika pria di hadapanku ini memiliki wajah yang sangat rupawan. Sejenak aku merasa terpesona oleh keelokan parasnya. Benar – benar sempurna ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang setajam elang itu. Kemudian aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan kau ini siapa dan apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari ? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Aku bertanya padanya dan sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Aku adalah penguasa sungai ini. Bisa dibilang aku rajanya. Namaku Han Yuwen. Aku membawamu kemari karena kau telah meminum air sungaiku tanpa izin dan tubuhmu memiliki aroma yang harum. Bahkan aroma harum itu bisa tercium hingga kerajaanku walaupun kau sedang berada di permukaan." Jelasnya sambil menatapku datar.

Aku kaget mendengar jawabannya. Kemudian selanjutnya aku berdiri dan membungkuk padanya.

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia Han Yuwen. Aku tidak tahu jika sungai itu adalah daerah kekuasaanmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku dan tolong lepaskan aku." Aku memohon sambil membungkukkan badanku tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, namun aku tetap tidak bisa melepasmu Yona, karena kau sudah terlanjur meminum airnya dan kau harus tahu bahwa saat ini kau sedang mengandung anakku. Karena siapapun gadis yang meminum air sungaiku akan mengandung benih anakku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Kau harus tinggal disini dan menjadi istriku. Dan setelah anak itu lahir pun kau juga tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Karena kau adalah perempuan yang terpilih untuk menjadi istriku." Ia menjawabnya dengan tenang sambil bersedekap dan menatapku.

Aku yang syok dan terkejut dengan pernyataannya itu langsung lemas dan terduduk di lantai. Aku tidak menyangka di umurku yang menginjak 18 tahun ini harus mengandung seorang anak.

Jangankan memikirkan anak, menikah pun aku belum terpikirkan saat ini. Aku terduduk lemas di lantai dan ia menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya dan ini semua seperti mimpi buruk bagiku. Aku ingin berteriak meminta tolong agar Hak bisa mendengar dan menyelamatkanku dari situasi ini namun aku tahu itu akan sia – sia karena dunia kami sudah berbeda.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyebutku bahwa aku adalah perempuan yang terpilih untuk menjadi istrimu ?" aku bertanya pelan dan rasa takut kembali menghinggapiku.

"Iya, karena aroma tubuhmu yang harum ini adalah tandanya. Karena sebenarnya di dalam tubuhmu juga mengalir darah seorang dewi sehingga semua makhluk selain manusia tentunya akan bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu yang wangi ini dari jarak yang jauh. Pendahuluku berkata bahwa perempuan yang kelak akan menjadi istriku adalah gadis yang memiliki aroma tubuh yang harum. Aku bisa melihat aliran darahmu yang campuran Yona. Kau adalah keturunan dewi. Dan kau adalah calon istriku sekaligus calon ratu kerajaan ini." sambungnya yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

Aku merasa syok dan tak karuan. Aku masih bingung dengan penjelasannya. Semuanya seperti tak masuk akal. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi.

"T-tapi, b-bagaimana aku bisa hamil sedangkan aku tidak pernah disentuh laki – laki. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya akan memiliki anak secepat ini." Aku berkata setengah frustasi. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika kau memang belum pernah disentuh oleh laki – laki sebelumnya, karena aku akan menjadi yang pertama untuk menyentuhmu nantinya. Kau tenang saja, kehidupanmu disini akan terjamin dan kita akan bersama – sama membesarkan anak kita." Jelasnya sambil menampilkan seringainya yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri seketika.

"Aku tidak bersedia menjadi istrimu Yang Mulia, asal kau tahu saja aku adalah seorang putri raja dan aku memiliki misi yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum aku pulang ke kerajaanku. Lagipula aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan kita berbeda. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman – temanku di atas sana. Mereka akan mencemaskanku." Aku menjelaskan dengan perasaan getir.

Tak kusangka aku terjebak dalam situasi sulit sendirian tanpa ada yang bisa menolongku.

Namun ia sekali lagi menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lugas, "Aku sudah tau jika kau adalah seorang putri raja. Untuk apa kau mencemaskan teman – temanmu ? Mereka semua bisa menjalani kehidupannya masing – masing. Aku bisa menghapus ingatan mereka agar melupakan dirimu. Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu Yona, karena mau tidak mau kau akan tetap menikah dan menjadi istriku lalu melahirkan anakku yang saat ini ada di dalam perutmu."

Aku merasa harapanku pupus sudah. Rasanya percuma saja melawan orang seperti dia. Tak tahan dengan kenyataan ini, aku mulai terisak dan isakan tangisku semakin kencang. Aku menutupi wajahku dan berusaha meredam tangisanku namun percuma. Perasaanku kacau sekali saat ini.

"Yona, jangan menangis. Kau akan bahagia bila bersamaku. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku telah menantikanmu sejak lama namun aku merasa waktunya belum tepat, dan sekaranglah waktunya aku mengambilmu. Maaf jika aku memaksamu namun kau juga tidak bisa meninggalkanku apalagi sampai membuang bayi yang sekarang ada di perutmu itu. Aku berharap kita bisa bersatu dan membangun sebuah keluarga yang selama ini aku impikan. Maka dari itu aku sangat mengharapkanmu dan juga anak yang kau kandung." Jawabnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku tidak menjawab perkataannya dan hanya menangis.

Hak POV

Rasanya aku ingin menghajar semua orang yang ada saat ini. Aku benar – benar kesal dan marah. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang selama ini kucintai saat ini tengah dalam bahaya dan bersama orang asing yang membawanya dengan paksa. Jika Jaeha dan Kija tidak menahanku saat ini mungkin aku akan langsung mencari Yona ke dasar sungai itu.

"Kalian minggir. Jika kalian tidak ingin menyelamatkan Yona biar aku saja. Sekarang lepaskan aku !!" aku berteriak kesal pada mereka namun cengkeraman mereka tidak juga mengendur hingga akhirnya aku terpaksa menyerang mereka.

"Hak, tenangkan dirimu. Kita tidak mungkin memasuki sungai itu tanpa sebuah rencana. Jika yang membawa Yona adalah sebangsa siluman kita perlu membutuhkan rencana agar kita bisa mampu menghadapinya dan membawa Yona kembali. Tidak hanya kau yang panik aku juga tahu ! Sabarlah sedikit." Kija mulai kesal dan berteriak di hadapanku.

"Benar Hak, aku juga mencemaskan Yona-chan, tapi apa yang Kija katakan benar. Kita tidak boleh gegabah." Jaeha menyahut.

"Lalu, sekarang apa rencana kita ?!" Aku berusaha menekan amarahku dan mengontrol sikapku.

"Jika Yona dibawa oleh seorang siluman, maka cara satu – satunya yaitu kita harus menggunakan kekuatan naga yang ada di tubuh Kija, Jaeha, Zeno dan Shin-Ah. Karena mereka memiliki darah naga jadi pasti akan bisa memasuki dasar sungai dengan mudah menuju tempat siluman itu." Yoon berkata tidak yakin namun semuanya dengan khidmat mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Kupikir Yoon benar, selama ini kita hanya mengasah kemampuan fisik tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan batin kita. Sebaiknya kita mencobanya. Benar kan teman – teman ?" Kija berseru dengan senang. Huh, aku hanya bisa mendesah lemah. Berharap mereka menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Benar, aku yang sudah hidup lama saja belum pernah mencoba kekuatan batinku. Sepertinya ini akan berhasil." Zeno menambahkan dengan cengiran khasnya.

Lalu para naga itu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dan bersimpuh. Kulihat mereka memejamkan mata dan saling memegang tangan masing – masing. Tak lama, muncul kilatan bayangan di atas mereka dan terlihat Yona yang sedang menangis tersedu – sedu sambil dipeluk oleh seseorang yang tidak begitu jelas wajahnya. Aku tersentak dan hatiku rasanya sakit melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Pasti ia sangat ketakutan disana.

Tiba – tiba kulihat seseorang yang memeluk Yona itu mengangkat wajahnya dan kami terkesiap dengan wajahnya. Benar – benar rupawan dan seperti bangsawan kerajaan. Pikiranku semakin kacau saat ku lihat pria itu mengangkat tubuh Yona dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah itu bayangan itu hilang.

Setelah menghilang bayangannya, Kija, Zeno, Jaeha dan Shin-Ah membuka mata dan wajah mereka tampak serius.

"Kija, sepertinya musuh yang akan kita lawan bukan sembarangan, ia adalah seorang raja dan penguasa sungai itu." Jaeha sedikit khawatir dan mukanya terlihat gelisah.

"Iya benar. Zeno, apa kau punya saran ? Karena kau yang telah hidup lebih lama dari kita kan. Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami."

"Kita bisa mencoba kekuatan spiriatual naga kita. Aku pernah mendengar jika kekuatan kita digabungkan maka seorang raja atau apapun itu akan bisa kita kalahkan sekalipun dia bukan manusia." Zeno berkata sambil berpikir.

Kulihat mereka berpikir keras memecahkan masalah ini. Aku dan Yoon hanya mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Apa kita harus menemui Iksu untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita dan memberi petunjuk penting." Yoon memecah keheningan yang ada dan semua orang mengangguk setuju.

Namun perjalanan kesana membutuhkan waktu setengah hari karena ia berada di lembah.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui Iksu dan membawanya kemari. Kalian tunggulah disini." Jaeha langsung menyahut cepat dan melesat pergi.

Kami pun menunggu dan mulai menyusun rencana.

Malam pun tiba dan kulihat Jaeha kembali dengan membawa Iksu. Kami segera menghampirinya.

"Iksu, selamat datang. Maaf tiba – tiba memanggilmu kemari, kami memiliki masalah. Yona diculik oleh penguasa sungai dan kami tidak tahu bagaimana cara membawanya kembali." Aku langsung mendekat dan berkata mengenai permasalahannya.

Kulihat ia menarik napas dalam dan mulai bercerita.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku tidak menyangka jika penguasa sungai itu benar – benar membawa Yona bersamanya. Sebenarnya, Yona dibawa olehnya karena ia telah meminum air sungai itu. Selain itu, salah satu alasan lainnya ia dibawa yaitu karena di dalam tubuh Yona terdapat darah keturunan seorang dewi sehingga bisa dibilang ia memiliki darah campuran. Dari yang kutahu, apabila ia meminum air itu dan saat ini berada di kerajaannya, maka itu artinya ia akan menjadi calon istri dari Raja Han Yuwen, penguasa sungai itu…" Iksu berkata dengan nada khawatir dan terlihat cemas.

Kami terkejut dan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata – kata lagi. Rasanya aku ingin segera menyusul Yona dan membawanya kembali.

"Ohya, ada satu masalah lagi sekarang. Yona saat ini sedang dalam keadaan hamil. Ia sedang mengandung anak dari penguasa itu dan sepertinya akan sulit nantinya." Iksu mendesahkan napasnya dengan keras. Ia terlihat khawatir dan cemas.

Kami yang mendengarnya tidak hanya syok, bahkan Jaeha sudah berdiri dan mukanya terlihat marah sekali.

"Brengsek laki – laki itu. Berani – beraninya ia menyentuh Yona dan menghamilinya. Akan ku bunuh dia begitu aku bertemu dengannya." Tangannya mengepal dan seringai kejamnya muncul di bibirnya. Auranya berubah dan ia sudah siap untuk menghabisi siapapun.

"A-apa ?! Yona hamil ? Bagaimana mungkin ? Ini tidak masuk akal." Yoon kaget dan ia bingung menghadapi permasalahan ini yang semakin sulit.

"Aku tidak hanya akan membunuhnya tapi juga mencincangnya karena berani menyentuh Yona. Iksu, beritahu kami bagaimana caranya kami bisa kesana dan bertemu raja itu ? Aku ingin segera menghabisinya." Aku langsung menyela cepat dan Iksu menahan kami agar mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Kalian, tenanglah. Yona hamil bukan karena ia disentuh olehnya, namun karena meminum air sungai itu." Iksu menambahkan dengan cepat.

Kami bengong mendengarnya. Bingung, sejak kapan air sungai bisa membuat seseorang hamil.

"Apa maksudmu ? Itu mustahil." Sahutku dan mengernyitkan alisku dalam, namun entah kenapa aku sedikit lega mengetahui Yona tidak disentuh oleh laki – laki itu.

"Iya, karena air sungai itu adalah kekuasaannya dan di dalam air sungai yang terlihat jernih itu ia telah menambahkan sebagian dari dirinya dan menyebarkannya di air sungai itu." Jelas Iksu yang tidak kami mengerti.

"Aku tidak memahami maksudmu Iksu, jadi maksudmu ia menyebar benihnya sendiri di air begitu ?" Yoon menanggapi ucapan Iksu. Seketika mukanya memerah dan kulihat yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya akan kegilaan ini.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan itu, yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah kondisi Yona. Mungkin dia akan syok menghadapi kenyataan ini dan pasti hanya akan menangis meratapi dirinya. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan membawanya bersamaku.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi tidak semua wanita yang meminumnya akan hamil. Hanya yang memiliki darah campuran yang bisa hamil. Dan kini itu terjadi pada Yona. Generasi sebelumnya di kerajaan itu juga begitu, jadi biasanya anak pertama yang lahir itu bukan karena hubungan suami istri tapi karena air sungai itu. Tapi setelah anak pertama lahir, kau tidak akan bisa hamil kembali walaupun kau meminum air sungainya tanpa melakukan hubungan suami istri. Begitulah, Hak bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ?" Iksu menatapku dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih dengan kenyataan ini. Walaupun Yona hamil bukan karena disentuh olehnya tetap saja aku tidak senang karena itu artinya ia mengandung anak siluman itu bukan anakku." Jawabku ketus.

"Heh, kau jangan berpikir macam – macam pada Yona-hime Hak atau kupatahkan lehermu.." Kija mulai mengambil ancang – ancang namun ditahan Zeno.

"Hm, kalau dia hamil karena air sungai itu berarti ada cara untuk menghilangkan kehamilannya dong." Zeno tiba – tiba angkat bicara dan yang lain memandangnya dengan heran begitupun aku.

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan kehamilannya ??" Jaeha bertanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa jika ada seseorang yang hamil anak siluman secara tidak wajar, cara untuk menghilangkan kehamilannya yaitu dengan meminum sedikit darah dari ayah calon anak itu. Itu artinya kita harus mendapatkan sedikit darah dari raja itu dan meminumkannya ke Yona agar janinnya bisa menghilang." Yoon menimpali pembicaraan.

"Benarkah ? Berarti kita sudah memecahkan masalah ini. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana cara kita memasuki istana itu dan menghadapi raja siluman."

Aku mulai tidak sabaran. Menatap mereka satu persatu dengan serius dan diangguki oleh semuanya. Kami pun tidak membuang – buang waktu lagi dan langsung menyusun rencana sebaik mungkin.

Hak POV End

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku terkejut mendapati diriku berada di sebuah kamar yang indah dan aku berbaring di sebuah ranjang yang empuk. Seingatku tadi aku menangis tapi kenapa tiba – tiba aku berada di sini ya.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang tertidur di sampingku. Pria tadi ikut tidur di sebelahku dan lengannya memeluk perutku. Aku menggeser lengannya namun ia malah membuka matanya. Ia merubah posisi tubuhnya dan bergerak mendekat lalu memelukku. Aku meronta minta dilepaskan namun ia tidak menggubrisku.

"Yang Mulia, tolong lepaskan. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Kita tidak ada hubungan apapun dan tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini." Aku berkata sambil menatap matanya tajam dan mendorong tubuhnya namun sia – sia. Ia hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Aku tidak ingin dipanggil Yang Mulia olehmu karena besok kita akan menikah dan menjadi suami istri. Panggil aku dengan nama saja atau akan lebih baik jika kau memanggilku sayang. Satu lagi, kata siapa kita tidak ada hubungan. Kau adalah calon istriku. Jangan lupa bahwa saat ini kau sedang mengandung anakku Yona sayang." Jawabnya dengan seringaian yang membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Membayangkan aku akan menjadi istrinya dan melahirkan anaknya aku tidak sanggup. Aku hanya ingin bersama Hak, walaupun aku tak tahu apa Hak menyukaiku. Memikirkan hal itu hanya akan membuatku murung.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan ? Aku tak suka melihat wajah sedihmu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal lain. Aku hanya memintamu untuk tetap tinggal disini bersamaku dan kita membangun sebuah keluarga." Ucapnya lembut.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hendak menciumku namun aku memalingkan mukaku sehingga ia berhenti. Namun ia tak menyerah, ia berani mencium pipiku dan menjilat telingaku membuatku tersentak kaget. Seketika aku mendorongnya dan berusaha bangkit dari ranjang namun ia mencengkeram tanganku kuat dan menindihku sehingga aku berada dibawahnya.

Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Siapa saja tolong aku. Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehnya. Aku mulai panik saat ia mulai membuka jubahnya dan menatapku aneh. Tangannya yang satu mulai mengelus wajahku dan bahkan ia berani mengelus perutku. Aku menangis, aku sungguh tidak menginginkan ini.

Saat ia sadar bahwa aku menangis ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihatku dalam kondisi kacau. "Maaf Yona aku kelepasan, dirimu sungguh menggoda di mataku. Rasanya aku ingin segera memilikimu." Ia mengelus pipiku dan membersihkan sisa – sisa air mataku. Kemudian ia beranjak bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau tinggal panggil pelayan. Kau juga boleh berkeliling istana ini. Ohya, jika kau lelah maka istirahatlah di kamar ini. Ini adalah kamarmu sebelum kita menikah. Tetapi besok setelah menikah kau akan tidur di kamarku. Persiapkan dirimu karena nanti malam aku akan datang kesini dan tidur bersama calon istriku." Ia berujar sambil memamerkan seringainya. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Aku ingin sekali pergi dari istana ini. Namun aku yakin jika aku tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari istana ini apalagi istana ini berada di dalam air. Aku hanya bisa berpikir mencari jalan keluar agar malam ini aku sudah tidak berada di istana ini. Aku yakin jika malam ini aku masih disini maka aku tidak bisa menjamin kesucianku lagi. Mengingat sikapnya tadi padaku membuatku muak dan jijik pada diriku sendiri.

Malam harinya…

Saat aku selesai makan, aku melihatnya datang menghampiriku lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan sesekali menggerakkan jemari tanganku gelisah. Jika saja dia tidak berbuat macam – macam padaku mungkin aku mau menjadi temannya. Tapi saat kulihat raut wajahnya sekilas tampak kesedihan di matanya.

"Yona, apa kau tahu kenapa aku sampai bertindak nekat dengan membawamu dan mempercepat pernikahan kita ?" tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Namun aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku merasa kesepian sejak lama, sekalipun aku adalah seorang raja namun aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keluarga atau kerabat dekat yang bisa kuajak bicara seperti ini. Mankanya aku ingin sekali cepat – cepat menikah dan berkeluarga. Kau tahu aku sudah hidup selama 300 tahun. Rasanya sungguh sepi. Aku berpikir mungkin jika aku menikah aku akan bahagia dan tidak kesepian seperti ini." Tiba-tiba ia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya padaku.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap padanya.

"Mungkin kau benar, kau tidak akan kesepian jika kau menikah dan memiliki anak. Tapi Yang Mulia, maaf caramu salah. Jika kau ingin menikah kau tidak bisa membawa paksa seorang gadis dan menikahinya tanpa ada rasa cinta dari keduanya." Aku berkata dengan memandangnya sendu berharap ia memahami maksudku tanpa tersinggung.

"Aku mencintaimu Yona, kau tahu aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu dari sini. Bahkan aku tahu kisahmu selama ini. Maka dari itu aku ingin membawamu bersamaku agar kita bisa hidup bahagia." Ia berbicara seakan – akan ia takut kehilanganku lagi. Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu Yang Mulia, aku akui aku memang kagum padamu di awal tapi itu karena wajahmu begitu rupawan dan mempesona. Siapapun wanita yang melihatmu pasti akan terpesona padamu." Tambahku.

"Lalu jika kau terpesona padaku kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku ? Kita bisa membangun cinta setelah pernikahan Yona." Ia tetap bersikeras membujukku.

"Kau benar, tapi hatiku sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain Yang Mulia. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang baru kukenal apalagi kita berbeda alam." Lanjutku,

"Jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku tidak apa – apa, tapi Yona ingatlah bahwa aku tetap akan menikahimu dan apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap menjadi istriku. 4 bulan lagi bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu juga akan lahir jadi aku tidak ingin menunda pernikahan ini. Apakah kau sudah siap, malam ini aku akan menyentuhmu sebagai ritual pernikahan kita. Di dunia kami, tidak ada malam pertama sesudah pernikahan, justru malam pertama kami terjadi sehari sebelum pernikahan." Ia mulai mendekatiku dan aku langsung bangun dari kursi hendak kabur dari kamar ini namun ia terlanjur menarik tanganku dan menggendongku lalu menurunkanku di ranjang.

Ia melepas jubah luarnya dan tersisa hakama berwarna putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Bisa kulihat ia tersenyum mengerikan. Setelah itu ia mulai naik ke ranjang dan tangannya memegang yukataku. Dalam sekali tarikan ia merobek yukataku, tenaganya benar – benar besar. Lalu mulai menindihku dan mengelus permukaan wajahku dengan jemarinya.

Saat itulah aku melihat pintu kamar di dobrak dari arah luar dengan keras dan kencang. Aku bisa melihat Hak, Jaeha, Kija, Shin-Ah dan Zeno. Mereka langsung menghampiriku dan menyingkirkan pria yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kurang ajar, berani sekali kau menyentuhnya. Aku akan membunuhmu dan mencincang tubuhmu sekarang juga." Hak berkilat marah melihat kondisiku yang sangat berantakan di atas ranjang.

Jaeha langsung melempar selimut padaku lalu menyuruhku merapikan pakaianku. Setelah itu dengan dibantu Zeno aku bangun dari ranjang dan dipapah keluar. Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Hak kembali dan ia sudah siap untuk menghabisi Han Yuwen.

Hak POV

Aku melihatnya. Jika aku terlambat sedikit saja mungkin aku akan menghukum diriku sendiri karena melihat kondisinya yang menurutku sangat memprihatinkan.

Syukurlah aku dan yang lain datang tepat waktu. Mataku melirik ke samping untuk memastikan bahwa hime-sama telah pergi dari ruangan ini. Setelah mereka pergi, kini aku, Kija, Shin-Ah dan Jaeha bersiap untuk melawan orang di depan kami.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau berani macam – macam pada Yona hime-sama" Kija sudah mengeluarkan cakarnya dan bersiap merobek apapun yang menghalaunya.

"Aku akan mematahkan bagian tubuhmu satu – persatu hihihi, nikmatilah.." Jaeha mengeluarkan seringainya dan auranya menggelap.

Aku tak berkata apapun, mataku hanya menatap pria itu dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Aku akan membalas perlakuan buruknya pada orang yang selama ini sangat kucintai.

"Hahaha, kalian berempat tak kan bisa mengalahkan aku. Apa kalian tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa ? Aku adalah penguasa sungai ini. Kalianlah yang akan kumusnahkan karena berani mengganggu malam ritual pernikahanku dengan Yona." Ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Sedetik kemudian kami menyerang secara bersamaan. Aku menyerang didepannya dan kami berhadapan satu sama lain. Ia mengeluarkan seringainya dan kami langsung beradu senjata.

"Kau…aku tahu banyak tentangmu mantan jenderal Son Hak. Cintamu pada Yona sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah berbalas karena Yona hanya milikku seorang. Tak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dariku termasuk dirimu." Ia berkata dengan nada mengejek, namun aku menghiraukannya.

Kukeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk membalasnya, kesal bukan main dengan pria brengsek satu ini yang berani mengejekku. Seranganku yang tanpa ampun ini mengenai pipinya dan keluarlah darah segar bekas sayatan. Ia menyeka darahnya lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau..boleh juga, ini akan semakin seru, kau tidak bisa mundur lagi karena aku semakin bersemangat ingin menghabisi nyawamu." Jawabnya dengan tegas dan membalas seranganku.

"Heh siapa bilang aku akan mundur ? Mungkin itu berlaku untukmu Yang Mulia Han Yuwen." Jawabku dengan lugas dan menyipitkan mataku tajam.

Hak POV End

Aku melihatnya sedang bertarung dengan Han Yuwen, kuharap mereka berhasil mengalahkannya dan selamat. Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi Hak saat ini. Apalagi mendengar perkataan Han Yuwen tadi pada Hak yang mengatakan bahwa Hak ternyata selama ini mencintaku. Aku terkejut, senang dan was-was menndengarnya. Mungkin jika tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini aku akan langsung menghampiri Hak dan memeluknya karena saking senangnya.

Namun saat ini perasaan was-wasku lebih dominan, aku berharap Hak tidak terpengaruh oleh omongan Han Yuwen. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika pertempuran ini selesai dan kami telah kembali, maka aku akan langsung menyatakan perasaanku pada Hak. Aku ingin Hak tahu bahwa aku juga mencintainya.

"Nona, maaf aku harus membantu mereka karena Raja Han Yuwen hanya bisa dikalahkan jika kami para naga bersatu. Aku akan menyuruh Hak-niichan kesini dan menjagamu. Tunggulah disini dan tetap sembunyi nona hingga Hak-niichan datang." Zeno berbicara dengan sedikit khawatir dan menatapku dengan cemas namun aku memegang tangannya dan berkata bahwa aku akan menuruti perkataannya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau lekas pergi. Aku akan bersembunyi disini zeno." Aku tersenyum padanya berusaha untuk meyakinkan. Setelah itu ia mengangguk dan pergi berlari menyusul ketiga teman naganya.

"Hak-niichan, biar aku yang menggantikanmu, kau lindungi nona saja." Zeno berkata disebelah Hak dan Hak langsung pergi meninggalkan area pertempuran dengan berat hati karena ia tahu jika dirinya tak akan bisa melawan apalagi menghabisi raja siluman itu kecuali teman naganya.

Aku terkejut melihat Hak berada di belakangku dan ia langsung menggenggam tanganku lalu membawaku pergi dari sana. Kami berlari disepanjang koridor istana yang gelap. Hanya lilin kecil yang menerangi di setiap sudut istana ini. Sungguh menyeramkan.

"Hime-sama, apa kau baik – baik saja ? Maafkan aku karena tidak segera menyusulmu kesini, setelah ini kau boleh menghukumku sepuasmu." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh kearahku namun cengkeramannya pada tanganku semakin kuat.

Aku mengerti kegelisahan dan kecemasannya.

"Sudahlah Hak, yang penting aku selamat dan kalian datang tepat waktu. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa melihatmu lagi dan juga yang lainnya. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan dapat melihat kalian lagi karena kita berada di alam yang berbeda." Tukasku dengan sedikit murung.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu hime-sama. Aku sudah berjanji pada Raja Il bahwa aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku. Aku akan tetap menyusulmu meskipun kita berbeda dunia. Tak ada yang mustahil bagiku hime-sama." Tambahnya dan menoleh kearahku.

Setelah itu aku terdiam, sedikit sakit dadaku mengetahui bahwa ia melindungiku karena janjinya pada ayahku. Lalu, apakah perkataan Han Yuwen tadi benar bahwa Hak mencintaiku.

Aku semakin pusing memikirkan itu. Tak terasa kami sudah berada di halaman belakang istana. Hak dan aku bersembunyi di sebuah semak – semak dekat taman bunga. Karna semak – semak ini tinggi, kami tak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan oleh penjaga.

Namun saat aku sedang merapikan bajuku yang berantakan, ia tiba – tiba berbalik dan melihatku yang sedang merapikan yukataku yang tadi tidak sempat ku rapikan karena terburu – buru. Ia terkejut dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Sempat kulihat wajahnya merona tipis namun ia menutupinya dengan tangannya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dalam hati melihat sikapnya.

"Hak, bagaimana dengan yang lain ? Apakah tidak apa – apa jika kita meninggalkan mereka ?" aku bertanya mengenai kondisi teman naga kami.

"Tidak apa – apa. Mereka akan menyusul kemari, kami sudah memiliki rencana sebelum menjemputmu hime-sama. Tenang saja." Ia berujar dengan tetap mengawasi keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa kami aman.

"Ano…Hak, boleh aku bertanya padamu ?" aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat namun aku ingin memastikan perasaannya padaku. Aku sangat penasaran dengan ucapan Han Yuwen padanya tadi.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan hime-sama ?" Ia menoleh padaku yang membuatku gugup.

"Em, tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Yang Mulia Han Yuwen bahwa….bahwa…kau mencintaiku…Apa itu benar ?" tanyaku pelan sambil memandang malu kearahnya.

Hak terlihat terkejut dengan perkataanku dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia terlihat tegang dan aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tegang.

"Apa kau mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh raja siluman itu ?" tanyanya balik padaku.

"Iya.." aku mengangguk pelan. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan melirik kearahku.

Lalu tanpa disangka ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mencium bibirku. Aku terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tiba – tiba. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan ia menyudahi ciumannya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Maaf jika selama ini aku menyembunyikannya, aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu hime-sama. Terlebih jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Namun aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tahu aku egois tapi.." aku balas menciumnya singkat dan ia melebarkan matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hak. Kupikir selama ini cintaku tidak akan berbalas karena kau selalu berkata bahwa kau melindungiku karena janjimu pada ayahku. Tapi aku sangat senang saat ini." Aku menjawabnya dengan senyum senang.

Ia kemudian memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Ya, aku memang berjanji pada ayahmu bahwa aku akan melindungimu seumur hidupku, dan apa kau tahu makna kalimat itu hime-sama ? Mulai saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu, mengenai perasaanku padamu akan kukubur dalam – dalam selamanya." Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar dan aku semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, aku merasa beruntung dicintai olehnya.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes. Jika saja dulu aku tak mencintai Soo-won maka aku sudah berbahagia bersama Hak. Namun aku bersyukur kami masih diberi waktu dan kesempatan untuk merubah keadaan dan mengetahui perasaan masing – masing.

"Hak, maafkan sikapku selama ini. Aku senang sekali, aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu. Kau benar – benar orang yang paling penting untukku setelah ayahku. Syukurlah kita akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan perasaan masing – masing." Lanjutku dengan isakan kecil.

Ia melepas pelukanku dan menghapus air mataku lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, hime-sama. Bersiaplah, karena setelah kita keluar dari sini pun kau juga akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku. Jangan kau kira hanya kau saja yang bisa menghukumku."

Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan seringainya yang entah kenapa membuatku merinding dan merasakan firasat buruk. Kenapa semua seringai laki – laki terasa menakutkan ya bagiku. Aku hanya menelan ludahku dan menatapnya dengan takut.

Sedangkan di arena pertempuran antara Han Yuwen dan keempat naga,

"Heh, walaupun kalian berempat tetap saja tidak akan mampu menyaingi kekuatanku. Mantan jenderal itu benar – benar pengecut. Ia berani melarikan diri padahal aku ingin menghabisinya sekarang. Dan kalian ! Beraninya kalian bermain – main denganku" Han Yuwen semakin jengkel karena keempat naga tersebut mempermainkannya.

Mereka masih terus bertarung tanpa henti.

"Bilang saja kalau kau kewalahan menghadapi kami raja siluman. Padahal kami hanyalah makhluk setengah siluman." Seru Jaeha memanas – manasi keadaan yang akhirnya membuat Han Yuwen geram karena telah disebut raja siluman.

Ia benar – benar tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Dengan amarah yang memuncak ia mulai mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Tubuhnya memancarkan sinar hijau yang sangat terang dan ia langsung menyerang satu persatu para naga tersebut dengan gerakan secepat kilat yang bahkan tidak sanggup dilihat dengan mata. Satu – persatu mulai tumbang dan Han Yuwen tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Setelah aku menghabisi kalian aku akan menyusul Yonaku. Mari kita percepat pertempuran ini, aku tidak ingin mantan jenderal itu membawa kabur calon permaisuriku." Han Yuwen mulai bersemangat dan kali ini memusatkan energinya pada tangan kanannya.

Ia bersiap untuk mengakhiri pertempuran ini, namun keempat naga tersebut juga bertindak cepat. Mereka berkumpul dan mengeluarkan kekuatan masing – masing lalu memusatkannya pada Kija. Cahaya berwarna ungu keluar dan menguar dari tubuh Kija. Ia kemudian memusatkan kekuatannya pada cakar naganya dan menyerang Han Yuwen.

Walaupun kekuatan Han Yuwen sangat besar, namun tetap tak sanggup melawan kekuatan naga tersebut apabila kekuatan mereka disatukan. Akhirnya Han Yuwen terpental jauh dan menabrak pilar istana hingga pilar tersebut dan bangunan dibelakangnya hancur.

Zeno langsung menghampiri Han Yuwen dan menggores lengannya lalu mengambil sedikit darah yang keluar ke dalam botol kecil yang ia bawa.

"Rupanya kau tahu jika darahku bisa menggugurkan kandungan Yona heh…" ucapnya dengan lemah.

"Tentu saja dan nikmati saat – saat terakhirmu saat ini." Zeno berkata dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kemudian ia bergegas pergi dan Shin – Ah mendekati Han Yuwen lalu menebas kepala Han Yuwen dengan sekali tebasan.

Saat Han Yuwen mati, mulai terdengar suara ribut – ribut di istana. Mereka berlarian menghampiri istana tempat tinggal Han Yuwen. Mereka berempat segera pergi agar para penghuni istana tidak melihat keberadaan mereka. Setibanya di tempatku dan Hak.

"Syukurlah kalian aman, ayo kita segera kembali. Sepertinya akan terjadi keributan besar disini sebentar lagi." Jaeha berkata dengan penuh kelegaan walaupun tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri apalagi berlari.

Dengan di papah Kija, mereka kembali mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhir mereka untuk membuka portal menuju dunia. Keluarlah cahaya putih lalu kami semua masuk ke portal tersebut dan menghilang.

Kami tiba di sebuah hutan dan ternyata sudah pagi. Saat sampai, aku melihat Iksu dan Yoon duduk menunggu dan aku langsung berlari menghampiri mereka dan memeluk keduanya.

"Yonaaa….huhuhu..maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, a-aku cemas sekali padamu begitu mengetahui kau dibawa pergi oleh penguasa sungai itu." Yoon menangis dan memelukku erat.

Iksu juga tersenyum senang padaku dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Akhirnya hime-sama kembali dengan selamat, syukurlah mereka berhasil membawamu kembali. Aku sangat cemas menunggu kedatangan kalian. Apa kau baik – baik saja hime-sama ?" Iksu mengelus kepalaku dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Aku baik – baik saja namun mereka tidak, Yoon kita harus merawat luka – luka mereka. Aku tidak tega dengan kondisi mereka yang babak belur karena pertempuran." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Yoon dan kami langsung bergegas ke teman – temanku dan mulai merawat luka – luka mereka.

Jaeha memiliki luka paling parah diantara yang lainnya. Sehingga kami akhirnya mengutamakan Jaeha, saat aku menghampiri Hak untuk merawat lukanya, ia mengatakan agar aku merawat Kija, Shin-Ah dan Zeno terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah selesai aku boleh merawat lukanya. Aku kemudian mengangguk dan berbalik.

"Kija, biarkan aku membantu merawat lukamu." Aku menghampiri Kija dan kulihat tangan kanannya melepuh lalu keluar darah segara. Ia menahan sakit dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Terima kasih hime-sama, maafkan aku karena tidak segera menyusulmu hime-sama." Ia merasa bersalah padaku dan aku menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak Kija, jangan minta maaf, kau tidak bersalah. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah melibatkan kau dan yang lainnya dalam masalahku hingga kalian babak belur seperti ini." Aku menundukkan kepalaku berusaha menahan air mataku untuk keluar namun sia – sia. Air mataku keluar dan Kija melihatnya.

"Tolong jangan menangis hime-sama, kami semua merasa sedih marah dan cemas begitu tahu kau diculik oleh siluman itu. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat saat itu." Ia tersenyum getir mengingat sebelumnya dan meraih wajahku menggunakan tangan kirinya lalu menghapus air mataku dipipi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau sangat cantik hime-sama mankanya banyak pria yang jatuh hati padamu. Mungkin Hak akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku berani memegang wajahmu seperti ini hahah…" Ia masih sanggup bercanda denganku walaupun aku tahu ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada tangannya.

Aku balas memegang tangannya yang terasa besar dan hangat itu dan menampilkan senyumku hingga wajahnya tiba – tiba berubah memerah.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu melepas tangannya.

"H-hime-sama, aku rasa kau bisa membalut luka di tanganku ini sekarang setelah memberinya obat." Ia berujar dengan malu – malu dan aku mengangguk sambil mengambil obat – obatan dan perban.

Setelah selesai membalut luka Kija aku pamit padanya hendak menemui Shin-Ah dan Zeno.

"Nona, apa kau baik – baik saja ? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Hak-niichan ?" Zeno mengagetkanku dari atas pohon, rupanya ia dan Shin-Ah sedang bersantai di atas pohon, mereka berdua kemudian turun dan berdiri didekatku.

"Zeno, Shin-Ah, bagaimana luka kalian ? Biar aku obati luka kalian sekarang." Aku berkata serius pada mereka dan mereka hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Luka kami hanya sedikit nona, tenanglah. Lagipula kau kan tahu tubuhku mampu beregenerasi dengan cepat sehingga luka – luka bekas pertempuran tadi sudah tidak berbekas sama sekali. Ia menunjuk bagian wajah, lengan dan tubunya yang bersih dari luka walaupun pakaiannya ada yang robek dan terdapat bercak darah.

"Bagaimana denganmu Shin-Ah ? Perlihatkan lukamu padaku." Aku menatap Shin-Ah dan ia hanya menunduk tidak memandangku. Aku mengernyitkan keningku heran, Zeno hanya menghela napas lalu menepuk pundakku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Aku duluan nona, sepertinya Yoon akan kerepotan merawat Jaeha. Aku akan mengecek kondisinya." Zeno berlalu meninggalkan kami.

Hening. Shin-Ah masih terdiam dan aku akhirnya membuka suaraku.

"Ada apa Shin-Ah ? Kenapa kau diam saja ? Apa kau terluka ? Perlihatkan padaku sekarang." Aku bertanya padanya dan ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan tampak ia sedang menangis dalam diam.

Aku terkejut melihatnya dan tanpa aba – aba aku langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Yona, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu. Andai saja waktu itu aku yang mengambil air di sungai mungkin kau tidak akan diculik olehnya. Aku benar – benar bodoh. Maafkan aku saat itu tidak bisa melindungimu, bahkan kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk melindungimu saat itu." Ia berkata sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Aku mengelus punggungnya dan menepuk – nepuk kecil.

"Tidak apa – apa Shin-Ah, aku memaklumi kondisi saat itu. Aku bahkan ingin berteriak memanggilmu tapi suaraku tidak keluar saat itu. Aku memang ketakutan dan aku juga merasa kenapa aku lemah sekali. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang seperti ini. Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat itu Shin-Ah. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu, karena ini bukan salahmu. Salahku yang mencicipi air sungai itu sehingga ia akhirnya datang." Aku berkata dengan serius berharap perkataanku mampu meredakan tangisan Shin-Ah.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan meningkatkan kekuatanku Yona, agar kelak aku bisa melindungimu. Aku ingin bisa berguna untukmu karena kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku." Ucapnya kemudian tangisnya mereda.

Kami melepaskan pelukan dan saling tersenyum. Aku membuka topengnya dan menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tanganku. Walaupun harus sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi kami yang cukup jauh. Aku tersenyum hangat padanya dan ia meraih kedua tanganku.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu Shin-Ah, jangan pernah berpikir macam – macam lagi. Kita adalah keluarga dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri apalagi melihat air matamu lagi." Aku memandang takjub matanya yang sangat indah.

Cukup lama kami dalam kondisi seperti ini hingga suara deheman seseorang membuat kami tersentak dan menjauh. Kami menoleh dan aku terkejut melihat Hak dibelakangku. Ia bersandar di batang pohon dan menatap kami dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Sudah selesaikah kalian bermesraannya ?" tanyanya dengan menaikkan satu alisnya dan tangan bersidekap.

"Tidak Hak, kau ini mengagetkanku. Aku hanya ingin mengobati luka Shin-Ah." Aku malu dan berharap Hak tidak marah padaku setelah ini.

"Shin-Ah, apa tubuhmu ada yang terluka ? Jika ada, sini biar aku obati." Tawarku namun ia menggeleng.

"Tidak ada Yona, hanya luka gores kecil di tangan dan sudah kuobati. Aku hanya kelelahan dan ingin istirahat. Kau bisa mengobati Hak sekarang Yona, aku akan masuk ke dalam tenda untuk beristirahat. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku." Ia tersenyum lalu memakai topengnya kembali dan menepuk kepalaku lembut lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dan setelah itu aku menghampiri Hak.

"Aku menyusulmu karena kau lama sekali hime-sama. Kupikir kau lupa jika kau belum mengobatiku." Hak menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sudut dekat tenda. Kami duduk di sebuah tikar dekat tungku api. Sepertinya Yoon sedang merebus air.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa Hak, kau ini. Tadi siapa yang menyuruhku mengobati yang lain terlebih dahulu hah ?" aku menantangnya balik dan ia mendecih kesal mendengar perkataanku.

"Aku menyuruhmu tadi karena aku ingin diobati olehmu tanpa ada yang mengganggu mankanya aku menyuruhmu untuk mengobati yang lain terlebih dahulu. Ck, menyebalkan." Ia masih berwajah masam dari tadi karena melihatku bersama Shin-Ah seperti tadi.

Aku terkikik mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau lucu sekali Hak, katakan saja kau cemburu. Hah, kau ini. Dimana lukamu ?"

Aku tertawa sambil melihat tubuhnya barangkali terdapat luka yang tersembunyi. Namun ia malah menangkupkan wajahku dan menatapku dengan seringainya yang khas.

"Kata siapa aku cemburu, aku kan kekasihmu. Hal seperti itu tidak akan membuatku cemburu hime-sama. Kau jangan memancingku karena kau akan menyesal nantinya." Ia tersenyum menakutkan dan aku mengangkat alisku menantangnya.

"Benarkah kau tidak cemburu ? Jadi kau juga tidak akan cemburu pada Han Yuwen, walaupun dia sudah menciumku dan bahkan hampir memperkosaku." Aku mengatakannya dengan wajah yang kubuat serius untuk melihat reaksinya.

Sedetik kemudian kulihat wajahnya menegang dan matanya menyipit tajam ke arahku.

"Kurang ajar dia berani menyentuhmu bahkan menciummu. Katakan padaku dimana saja dia menyentuhmu ?" Ia berkata dengan nada marah dan menuntut jawabanku.

"Sudahlah Hak, lagipula ia sudah mati." Aku menunjuk wajahku. Ia menggeram kesal dan tanpa aba – aba langsung menyambar bibirku dan menciumku dengan sedikit kasar. Tangannya berpindah ke belakang kepalaku. Aku balas merangkul lehernya dan kami berciuman cukup lama. Entah dari siapa ia belajar berciuman seperti ini, kenapa ia ahli sekali.

Tak lama Hak melepaskan ciumannya. Aku memandangnya dengan napas memburu. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Maafkan aku hime-sama karena aku hilang kendali. Entah kenapa dirimu sangat menggoda dimataku sekarang aku jadi susah mengontrol hasratku." Ia merapikan kembali pakaianku dan membersihkan sisa air liur yang tersisa di sudut bibirku. Aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa – apa." Ucapku malu – malu padanya dan ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menolakku hime-sama karena kau pun menikmatinya tadi kan ? Baiklah, aku akan bersabar sedikit lagi walaupun akan susah sepertinya terutama saat kau tampak menggoda seperti ini." Jelasnya dengan senyum jahil dan mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Hey sakit tahu…jangan cubit pipiku Hak." Aku mendelik kesal kearahnya dan balas memukul dadanya. Namun seketika ia merintih sakit yang membuatku cemas.

"Hak, sekarang buka bajumu dan biarkan aku melihat lukamu. Ini perintah." Aku jadi cemas akan kondisinya.

Apa pukulanku tadi mengenai lukanya sehingga ia merintih dan meringis. Ia menuruti perkataanku dan membuka hakamanya. Kulihat bekas luka yang biru keunguan tampak pada dada sebelah kanannya. Tidak ada darah yang keluar namun saat aku menyentuhkan tanganku ke lukanya reflek ia meringis dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Pukulannya benar – benar bukan main yaa…" Ia berkata sambil menatapku.

Aku tak habis pikir dengannya. Bisa – bisanya ia menyembunyikan luka sebesar ini. Luka memar ini terlihat menakutkan karena ukurannya yang lebar dan warnanya yang saat ini sudah biru keunguan.

"Kenapa kau berpura – pura kuat Hak ?! Jika kau mengatakannya dari tadi aku bahkan tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk berjalan apalagi berbuat seperti tadi." Kesalku dengan muka antara cemas dan khawatir.

"Mankanya aku tidak mau mengatakannya tadi, aku tahu kau pasti akan melarangku berjalan - jalan seperti tadi. Hahh…" Aku hanya berdecak kesal ke arahnya lalu menyuruhnya menunggu disitu sementara aku langsung melesat pergi ke tempat Yoon untuk meminta es.

"Yoon, apa kau memiliki es ? Aku membutuhkannya untuk mengompres luka Hak." Tanyaku.

"Ada di dalam kotak itu Yona." Aku langsung bergegas mengambilnya dan setelah itu kembali ke tempat Hak.

"Aku menyuruhmu duduk diam dan tenang, kenapa kau malah mengumpulkan kayu bakar ? Perasaan aku hanya pergi sebentar." Aku sungguh heran dengannya, sudah punya luka memar yang mengerikan seperti itu dan ia masih berjalan – jalan sambil memunguti kayu bakar. Benar – benar ya ini orang.

"Aku tidak betah berdiam diri saja disini hime-sama." Jawabnya sambil menurunkan kayu bakar dan setelah itu duduk di hadapanku.

Aku mengambil balok es berukuran sedang dan membungkusnya dengan kain lalu mengompresnya pada luka memar tersebut. Kali ini ia berusaha menahan sakitnya dan aku sesekali melirik ke arahnya untuk melihat wajahnya. Pandangan kami bertemu dan ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa daritadi kau terus melirikku hime-sama ? Aku tahu aku ini tampan dan mempesona tapi kau tidak perlu terus melihatku seperti itu." Cih, kekasihku ini sudah kembali menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Yah, aku cukup lega karena tidak ada bekas luka lain selain ini. Aku kembali memandang namun kali ini ke tubuhnya. Aku baru sadar jika ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus dan sempurna.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya karena ia jarang bertelanjang dada seperti ini. Namun saat ini, mataku bahkan tidak berkedip menatap keindahan yang ada di depanku, dan itu membuat wajahku terasa memanas karena malu.

Hak POV

_"Hahh, aku menatapnya sedari tadi, aku tahu ia berkali – kali melirikku entah kenapa. Dan sekarang ia memandangi tubuhku tanpa berkedip, bahkan wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Aku jadi berniat ingin menggodanya. Sungguh manis wajahnya saat ini."_

"Hime – sama." Panggilku.

"I-iya H-hak." Ia menjawab panggilanku dengan gagap. Matanya yang bulat besar itu menatapku.

"Kau tenang saja, tubuhku ini sudah menjadi milikmu, kau bisa menyentuhnya kapanpun kau mau." Aku tersenyum menggoda dan ia melebarkan matanya lalu merengut kesal.

"Ish, kau ini, perkataanmu barusan menyebalkan sekali. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini wanita mesum apa yang suka menyentuh tubuh orang." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena perkataanku.

"Hahaha, aku tahu tapi kenapa wajahmu terus memerah sedari tadi ?"

"T-tidak apa – apa. Mungkin aku hanya kepanasan." Ujarnya sambil mengipas – ngipasi wajahnya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya. Tapi, sesuatu mengganjal pikiranku saat ini.

"Hime-sama, aku tahu ini terkesan buru – buru dan sangat mendadak, tapi aku ingin kita segera menikah." Ucapku dengan terus terang. Ia sedikit terkejut dan setelah itu terlihat berpikir.

"Aku juga ingin Hak, tapi bagaimana dengan perjalanan kita sekarang ? Yang lain juga belum tahu jika kita sudah berpacaran." Ia menjawabnya dengan serius dan aku menyeringai senang mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, kita bisa memberitahu mereka malam ini dan setelah itu kita hentikan perjalanan ini, lagipula kita sudah berkeliling kerajaan Kouka bahkan sampai ke negara tetangga selama dua tahun bukan ? Kita bisa menikah di suku angin dan setelah itu kita akan kembali ke kastil Hiryuu." Sambungku menyahuti dan ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya idemu benar. Kita sudah melakukan perjalanan ini selama dua tahun dan aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke istana. Kita akan menyampaikan ini pada yang lain dan juga Iksu." Kemudian kami berdiri dan berniat masuk ke dalam tenda untuk melihat kondisi Jaeha serta yang lain.

Kami berjalan memasuki tenda dan menghampiri Jaeha, sepertinya ia sudah diobati oleh Yoon dan tinggal menunggu pulih saja. Yona mendekati Jaeha dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Jaeha, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang ?" ia bertanya dengan nada cemas yang membuatku mendecih kesal.

"Oh Yona-chan, kau datang menjengukku. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, apalagi setelah melihat dirimu. Apa kau terluka ?" ia mulai menggoda Yona dan aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Tidak Jaeha, aku baik – baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku, harusnya yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu kondisimu sekarang. Apa ada yang kau inginkan Jaeha ?" tanyanya dengan muka polos yang aku yakin akan membuat Jaeha semakin bertingkah.

"Hm, yang kuinginkan ya ? Aku ingin kau berbaring di sampingku dan memelukku dengan erat." jawabnya dengan seringai yang membuatku muak dan ingin meninjunya.

Sungguh kurang ajar si mata sipit ini. Kulihat Yona menunduk malu.

"Hey sialan kau Jaeha, beraninya kau menggoda pacarku. Akan kupatahkan tulang – tulangmu sekarang juga." Aku mulai melemaskan jari – jariku bersiap untuk menghajarnya namun ia malah bangun dan membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Apa kau bilang ?! Kau berpacaran dengan Yona-chan ? Sejak kapan ? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ? Bukankah selama ini hanya kau yang mencintai dia dan cintamu itu tak berbalas ?" ujarnya yang semakin membuatku kesal.

Tidak berbalas dia bilang. Heh, kurang ajar sekali dia berani mengatakan itu di depan Yona dan yang lainnya.

"Apaaaaa ??! Kau dan hime-sama berpacaran ?" Kija yang tadi sedang beristirahat di sudut tenda seketika langsung bangun dan berteriak.

"Benarkah itu Yona ? Sejak kapan kalian pacaran ? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku ?" Yoon terlihat kesal karena mendengar berita dadakan yang cukup mengejutkan ini.

"Nona, selamat yaa…akhirnya kalian resmi memiliki hubungan juga, jangan lupa traktir aku makanan ya sebagai balasannya." Zeno langsung menyalami Yona dan aku bergantian dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Yona, benarkah itu ? Aku kira kau dan Hak hanya teman, tapi ternyata bukan ya." Shin-Ah bertanya dengan nada sedih yang membuatku tambah jengkel.

"Hey, sepertinya kalian tidak senang ya mendengarku sudah berpacaran dengan hime-sama. Argh, membuatku kesal saja. Dan kau Jaeha, enak saja kau bilang cintaku tak berbalas. Aku akan membuat perhitungan atas ucapanmu barusan."

Aku menumpahkan kekesalanku dan merengut tidak suka. Yona malah tertawa mendengarnya dan menggenggam tangan kananku.

"Benar, kami berpacaran. Kami berniat memberitahu kalian kok, hanya saja aku tidak tahu jika Hak akan berkata seperti tadi hehe. Baru hari ini aku berpacaran dengan Hak, jadi apakah kalian tidak senang mendengarnya ?" Yona berkata dengan menatap mereka meminta jawaban.

"Bukan tidak senang hime-sama, aku hanya terkejut. Aku kira Hak tadi sedang bercanda. Ah, sepertinya aku akan patah hati. Hime-sama, aku akan mendukungmu dengan siapapun. Dan kau Hak, kalau kau berani menyakiti hime-sama dan membuatnya menangis maka aku tidak segan – segan akan membunuhmu."

"Ck, sialan kau shiro-hebi. Aku takkan melepaskan hime-sama dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku." Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Yona-chan, sepertinya tak hanya Kija yang patah hati, aku pun merasa patah hati sekarang, huh, jika Hak membuatmu sedih atau kau sudah bosan dengannya kembalilah ke pelukanku Yona-chan, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Sekarang bisakah aku mendapat pelukanmu agar luka hatiku cepat sembuh ?" Jaeha mulai bertingkah lagi, kali ini dia berusaha mendekatkan dirinya ke Yona dan saat hendak meraih tubuhnya aku langsung menarik Yona ke pelukanku untuk menghindarinya.

"Heh, beraninya kau mata sipit. Menjauhlah dari hime-sama." Aku menendang – nendang tubuhnya dengan kakiku berusaha menjauhinya dan ia tetap bertingkah menjijikkan.

Hak POV End

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah Hak dan Jaeha. Aku merasa bahagia bisa bersama mereka. Aku tidak menyangka jika Kija dan Jaeha akan berkata seperti itu.

Apa benar aku telah menghancurkan harapan dan perasaan mereka. Kuharap mereka akan mendapat perempuan yang lebih baik dariku nantinya. Kulihat Kija sedikit murung, Shin-Ah menundukkan kepalanya sambal mengelus – elus Ao.

Saat tatapanku beralih ke Iksu, ia hanya memandangku dalam diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tiba – tiba ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari tenda, aku yang merasa ia memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya akhirnya bangkit dan ikut keluar menyusulnya.

"Iksu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini ?" tanyaku saat aku menghampirinya.

"Aku dijemput oleh Jaeha saat itu, apa kau baik – baik saja hime-sama ?" tanyanya balik padaku.

"Aku baik – baik saja Iksu, terima kasih karena telah datang kesini. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." Aku menjawabnya dan ia hanya tersenyum.

Setelah itu kami sama – sama terdiam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, saat aku pamit padanya hendak kembali ke tenda tiba – tiba ia memegang tanganku berusaha menahanku.

"Hime-sama, benarkah kau ingin mengakhiri perjalanan panjangmu ?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Benar Iksu, kau sudah tahu rupanya. Apakah ada masalah ?" tanyaku balik padanya karena melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit cemas.

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, saat ini kau sudah bisa kembali ke kastil Hiryuu dan menduduki tahta karna Soowon sudah mengundurkan diri dan mengakui kejahatannya. Namun, saat kau menikah nanti pasti suamimu akan jadi raja dan itu artinya saat kau sudah resmi menikah dengan Hak maka ia yang akan menjadi raja. Yang kupikirkan adalah apakah semua kepala suku akan setuju dan memberikan dukungannya pada Hak. Itu yang sedikit mengganjal pikiranku. Namun kau tak perlu cemas, karena selagi kau bersama teman – teman nagamu maka kau akan baik – baik saja hime-sama karena sekalipun kau telah menikah dan menjadi ratu mereka akan tetap menjadi ksatriamu dan akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi."

Aku mendengar ucapannya dengan seksama. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun, kemudian aku pamit dan ia mempersilahkanku untuk pergi.

Aku kembali ke tenda dan melihat mereka semua berkumpul di pintu tenda.

Aku terkejut dengan tindakan mereka, apa mereka daritadi mendengar percakapanku dengan Iksu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berkumpul di pintu seperti ini ?" tanyaku sambal menatap mereka satu – persatu.

Mereka hanya menggaruk belakang kepala yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

"Kami mendengar semuanya." Jawab Hak kemudian.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi sekarang.

"Tenang saja hime-sama, kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau tak perlu cemas nanti saat sudah kembali ke istana karena jika kau menyuruh kami untuk tetap berada di istana maka kami akan menuruti permintaanmu. Masalah Hak nanti kami juga akan membantumu supaya tidak ada orang – orang yang memperkeruh keadaan. Kami akan memastikan bahwa itu akan berjalan lancar." Ucap Kija dengan nada yang mantab dan diamini oleh yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih semuanya, kalian adalah keluargaku dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin jauh dari kalian. Kuharap kalian mau tinggal bersamaku di istana nantinya."

Aku tersenyum lembut pada mereka semua. Setelahnya kami bersenda gurau hingga larut malam dan aku yang sudah merasa ngantuk akhirnya pamit hendak ke tenda sebelah untuk beristirahat.

Setelah itu aku Yoon dan Hak berjalan keluar tenda dan memasuki tenda disebelahnya. Hak duduk bersandar di dalam tenda. Aku segera mengambil posisi berbaring dan Yoon berbaring di sebelahku.

"Yona, mungkin setelah kita sampai di istana kita tidak akan bisa tidur berdekatan seperti ini lagi ya. Hahh…aku merasa sedih membayangkannya. Aku akan tidur sendirian lagi." Ujar Yoon yang membuatku sedikit malu sekaligus terharu.

"Haha, kau kan bisa tidur dengan Iksu atau yang lainnya Yoon." Aku menyahut sambal tertawa mendengarnya.

Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan kemudian mengambil selimut.

"Pakailah, kau akan kedinginan nanti jika tidak pakai selimut Yona. Besok kita akan kembali ke istana dan kau tidak boleh sakit." Sambungnya yang kemudian kuangguki dan menerima selimutnya.

Setelah itu aku menoleh pada Hak dan kulihat ia menatap kami lalu tersenyum, aku balas tersenyum kemudian mencoba menutup mataku agar esok aku tidak bangun kesiangan.Semoga kami bisa kembali ke istana Hiryuu dengan selamat.

Selamat tidur Hak

Selamat tidur Yoon dan yang lainnya

Kalian adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku. Kuharap aku bisa terus bersama - sama dengan kalian selamanya

The End


End file.
